


Ten Lawyers Leaving

by NewerConstellations



Series: Starry-Eyed - One Shots by NewerConstellations [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Social Behavior, Ben Solo is hard but soft for Rey, Ben Solo is misunderstood, Breast Loving, Cowgirl Position, Enemies to lovers (with the tie), F/M, He makes it better with his mouth, Hideous Plaid tie, I don’t know why either guys, Law Firm AU, Mistaken Identity, Mondegreens, Office Party, Office Sex, Open bar, Oral Sex, Random holiday fic here ya go, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positive, Sex Positive Rey, Shyness, Smut, condom kink (in British accent), holiday party, holiday party shenanigans, it soots me, itchy tights, smutty fluff, terrible puns, they're terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewerConstellations/pseuds/NewerConstellations
Summary: mondegreen nounmon·de·green | \ˈmän-də-ˌgrēn  \Definition of mondegreen: a word or phrase that results from a mishearing of something said or sung.i.e., "O Come, Holly Faithful" for O Come, All Ye Faithful or "ten lawyers leaving" for ten lords a leaping+++Only two weeks in America and brand new at Organa-Sky law firm, Rey stands in the corner of the holiday party in her red, itchy tights feeling awkward and alone.  She sees another lost soul with aged-brandy eyes and a truly hideous plaid tie standing nearby, and they forge a connection over Mondegreens and ridiculous Christmas puns with the aid of the open bar.Little does she know that brilliant hunk Ben is actually Benjamin L. Solo, the most-feared partner at the firm.  As the wine flows and instinct takes over, the two move closer.  But what happens after the open bar closes and she figures out who he really is?(read the tags and you can guess, LOL)





	Ten Lawyers Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Show of hands: have you ever gone to an actual office holiday party, had a really vivid idea, and then wrote an almost 6K random work dedicated to mistaken identity, social awkwardness, open bars and office sex? 
> 
> Just me?
> 
> Happy Holidays! :D
> 
> Gorgeous moodboard gifted to me by wonderful, sweet friend @delia-pavorum. Thank you for supporting my shenanigans. 
> 
>  
> 
> Read more Mondegreens here:
> 
> https://www.snopes.com/fact-check/the-red-and-the-mondegreen/
> 
> All terrible Christmas puns are not my own, thank you Google.
> 
> +++

 

+++

 

The minute the elevator doors slid open, Rey regretted the tights.  

 

Red and glittery, she had hoped they screamed _festive!_ and _holiday!_ to compensate for her rather plain little black dress.  

 

Now she just thought they screamed.

 

She stepped into a winter wonderland on the tenth floor of Organa, Solo and Skywalker, LLP.  The posh law offices were transformed, with backlit trees set in snowy corners and silver snowflakes twinkling overhead in the dimmed blue light.  Rey searched through the crowd of well-dressed strangers hoping to spot a friendly face, or any recognizable face, really. She came up empty.

 

Her legs started to itch furiously and Rey hooked a foot behind her calf to scratch.

 

 _New country, new job, no friends, disastrous tights._  Five minutes in, and she was already miserable.  

 

She found the open bar and queued up.  Her velvet clutch buzzed and she retrieved her phone to read Finn’s message.  

 

_Rose has the flu_

_dropping off soup._

_There in 20._

 

She made precisely two new American friends in as many weeks, and now fifty percent of them wouldn’t be coming.  Poor Rose.

 

The line for the bar moved slowly.  Rey chewed the side of her cheek as she idly checked out the room.  A flash of red in the corner caught her eye.

 

It was a tie.  

 

A truly hideous tie.  Red plaid, with bright green and white stripes, attached to a solemn-looking man standing alone against the wall.

 

He was scanning the room in the same way a forlorn sailor searches for the shore.

 

Rey’s heartstrings plucked in sympathy.  

 

He was very tall with a broad chest, his dark waves of hair brushed back from his long face.  He had a strong nose and jaw and looked somewhat imperious as he stood with one hand in a pocket and the other holding a highball.  

 

He seemed as lonely and out of place as she felt.  

 

_A pair of misfit toys._

 

Rey took her turn at the bar.  Chardonnay in hand, she made her way to the corner to stand adjacent to the red-tied man.  Close enough that conversation was possible, but not so close as to make it mandatory.

 

Her fingers tapped on her wine glass in tune to the holiday music.  She looked out at the ball gowns and suits as they passed, standing ashore by an ocean of nameless faces, shifting in her unfortunate tights.

 

Rey pretended not to notice the man pretending not to notice her.

 

The song switched and she dared a glance over at him.  He swiveled and their eyes met. Rey smiled, her automatic friendly response, the one with all the teeth.  His eyebrows rose slightly and the corner of his mouth crooked up reluctantly, as if he were a tin man in need of some grease.  

 

She found it strangely endearing.

 

“Hi!” Rey said, cheerily and a bit loud.

 

“Hello,” he returned in a low rumble.  His voice was pleasingly deep. She took a step closer so she could hear him over the music and din of voices.

 

“Nice party,” Rey said, grimacing at her weak opening.   

 

“Yes,” he said.  “Yes, it is.”

 

It was really the only possible response, wasn’t it?  She set-up a conversational cul-de-sac. They both sipped their drinks in unison and looked out at the crowd like spectators.

 

If she had known anyone else, anyone at all, she would have escaped.  But she did not. Perhaps he wasn’t interested in talking at all, or maybe it was her.  It could definitely be the tights, but then again, red-tied men in glass houses shouldn’t throw . . .

 

“Is this your first Organa-Sky party?”  

 

He had moved closer, his expression neutral but eyes curious.  They were the color of aged brandy.

 

Rey thought they were very nice eyes.

 

“Yes.  I just moved to D.C. two weeks ago,” she said.

 

“Ah, I thought so, since you approa –”  he stopped himself with a quick frown that was gone as soon as it arrived.  He cleared his throat. “Welcome to the firm.”

 

“Thank you.  I’m Rey,” she offered her hand.  

 

“Ben,” he said, taking it.  His hand was massive, she noticed, and warm.

 

Another song began to play.  Rey sipped her wine, fingers resuming the tapping.

 

“You’re an attorney?” he asked.

 

Rey nodded.  “Solicitor, in fact, on waiver.  And you?”

 

“Attorney.”  He seemed unwilling to elaborate, and she was grateful.  The firm housed nearly a thousand of the most cutthroat attorneys on the East Coast.  She was happy not to discuss the law tonight.

 

The conversation waned again as a new Christmas song began.  Her mind scrambled for a topic, any topic, to bridge the awkward silence.  She listened to the music and her brain fell upon the ridiculous, her typical social reflex.

 

“As a child, I always botched up these lyrics,” Rey blurted out.  “I thought it was ‘Oh come, holly faithful.’ I sung it that way my whole life until finally at University I joined a chorus and read the actual words.”  She crinkled up her nose at her own foolishness and looked at him, hoping he didn’t find her a complete weirdo.

 

In fact, he seemed to think the opposite.  He looked at her as if she’d just done a magic trick, a mix of awe and surprise.  The other side of his smile lifted.

 

“That’s called a Mondegreen.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“A Mondegreen.  When you hear different lyrics to a song and mix up the words.”

 

“I never knew there was a name for that!”  She took another sip and stepped in closer.

 

“I have my own Christmas Mondegreen.  In the Twelve Days of Christmas, I always heard ‘ten lawyers leaving.’”

 

Rey snorted and spit out her wine, thankfully catching it in her glass.  Ben handed her his napkin.

 

“Sorry, but oh my god, that’s hilarious,” she said.

 

His smile was fully alight.  “Both my parents were lawyers, so it was on my mind.  I wondered what heinous thing the guy had done to need so many?”  

 

Rey laughed and Ben chuckled, swaying back on his heels.  His eyes curled into adorable tiny crescents when he smiled.  Rey had to force herself to stop staring.

 

Her gaze landed on his tie.

 

“You must really love the holidays.”

 

“Why?”  He followed her sightline.  “Oh, this? No, not at all, my mother gave it to me.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Really.  Five minutes before the party started.  The implication was clear.”

 

She grinned and finished her wine.  They lined up at the bar for another round.

 

Her phone buzzed with another message from Finn.

 

_Rose is too sick :(_

_gonna stay here and help_

_Sorry, have fun_

 

Rey tucked it away and took her wineglass back from Ben.  He lifted his whisky sour to clink in cheers with her.

 

They walked back to the safety of their corner.  It wasn’t so bad, really.

 

+++

 

The food kept coming.  

 

They plucked prosciutto-wrapped asparagus, seared shrimp, and mini-quiches off trays, licking their fingers and talking in-between mouthfuls.  There was roast beef in the corner and salmon by the window, and an entire wheel of parmesan in the kitchen.

 

It soon became abundantly clear that Ben was brilliant.  

 

He had a certain manner of speaking that was mesmerizing.  He articulated his words precisely, as if dictating an endless ticker-tape of thoughts scrolling by in his intricate mind, and Rey had to lean in close to catch each word, his deep, honeyed voice vibrating just outside her ear.

 

When she spoke, he would often gaze up at the corner of the room as he bowed over to her.  At first she feared he was bored, but then she realized with a wave of heat it was the opposite – he was hanging on every word, removing visual distractions to hyperfocus on her ideas.

 

Ben had a habit of frowning as he clarified his ideas, as if arguing with himself, using his long, thick fingers to gesture for emphasis.  Those same fingers would scratch under his sharply-cut jaw or comb through his thick, fluffy hair as he puzzled out theories and arguments.

 

After her second glass of wine, it dawned on her how uniquely handsome he was.  Rey sipped her wine, rapt as he parsed out his thoughts methodically. It was like watching an elegant machine.   

 

She was lost staring at his unfairly full lips when he said something that she suspected may need a response.

 

“Come again?” she said.

 

“How did you join the firm?”  he repeated.

 

“Oh, I was working in humanitarian law in London and won a few high-profile political refugee cases.  I got a call from a Yank who wanted to discuss my work. By the end of the call, he had asked me to head up the pro-bono department on human rights.  I only later discovered that he was Luke Skywalker, Managing Partner.”

 

“And what do you think of Skywalker?”

 

Rey shifted and lifted a foot to scratch her calf.  “He’s intelligent and a bit eccentric, but he’s been kind to me.  You?”

 

“I think he’s an asshole,” Ben said gruffly.  “All the top partners are assholes, of course, but he’s a particularly notable one.”

 

Rey giggled and Ben unbuttoned his suit jacket and leaned a palm against the wall above her head.  Even in heels, she estimated that he was just the right height for her to tuck in under his arm, fitting herself into him like a human puzzle piece, and lay her head on his shoulder.

 

She resisted testing out her theory.

 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.”  

 

A pale man with icy-blue eyes and red hair slicked back into a tight sheen faced them, his lips caught midway between a smirk and snarl.

 

“So I presume you completed the Takodana briefs?”  He pursed his lips at Ben, ignoring Rey entirely.

 

Rey watched as Ben’s expression hardened, the warmth fading beneath a cold scowl.

 

“Of course, would I be here if I hadn’t?”

 

Rey looked around the room and saw Kaydel, a paralegal in her department, waving at her.  She beckoned Rey over.

 

“Excuse me,” she said and Ben nodded, his eyes still on the man.

 

Rey greeted Kaydel with a hug, and the girl whispered excitedly, “Were you just talking to Solo, the Partner Nightmare?”

 

The Nightmare was the most-feared partner at the firm.  Impossible to please, demanding, and apt to explode at trivial frustrations, he had made secretaries and summer interns of both genders cry.  Rey looked at the red-haired man and scowled. “Oh, so that’s Solo.” Poor Ben, trapped talking to him.

 

Rey chatted with Kaydel, but her eyes kept drifting over to where the men were huddled.  She felt pity for Ben, being trapped by work during a party. Maybe he needed a rescue.

 

She finally had enough.  “Excuse me, I’m going to go save Ben,” Rey said and marched across the room before she could register Kaydel’s stuttering protests behind her.  

 

Rey inserted herself back into their conversation with a cheery, “Hello, gents!”  They silenced immediately.

 

She turned to the red-haired man.  “I’m sorry to interrupt, but since we aren’t billing time for this event, it is technically a party.  So I’m going to need to borrow Ben.”

 

Rey reached out and grabbed Ben’s red tie, winking as she led him away as if on a leash.  

 

She lifted her wine glass in victory as she passed by Kaydel, whose jaw had dropped open nearly down to the lobby, and walked them over to the elevators, only releasing him to push the button.

 

“I hear there are dessert trays on eleven.”

 

Ben stared at her, his clever mouth parted.

 

“You don’t prefer to keep talking to him, do you?” she asked, with a naughty smile.

 

“No,” he said as she curled a hand in the crook of his arm, “I most certainly do not.”

 

+++

 

The open bar closed, as all open bars must, but not before they both made a solid go of it.

 

Three glasses of wine in, and now she knew Ben wasn’t just attractive, he was sexy as hell.  She wasn’t drunk exactly, she’d had plenty of food and water, but she buzzed enough that her normal anxious voice was quiet and her instincts took the reins.

 

Her instincts were telling her to stand closer to Ben.

 

For his part, she couldn’t be sure he felt the same way, but he was touching her more.  A hand in the small of her back as they walked, fingers brushing her hair back over her shoulder to clear a path to whisper in her ear.  Little touches that sparked and sizzled, making her skin hum. He was also smiling more, his little crescent moons catching the light, twinkling back at her in the low blue light.

 

Tomorrow she may have to pay for the wine, but tonight she was having far too much fun to care, laughing at their shared stupid jokes and scavenging for food as all loneliness and social anxiety was forgotten.

 

They behaved somewhat abominably, earning scandalized stares from other party-goers as they laughed too loudly and scurried around the halls.  Not quite acting like teenaged brats, but certainly in a manner unbecoming to rising stars in the firm.

 

It was wicked fun.

 

“What’s another name for mall santas?” Ben asked, grinning as she shook her head.  

 

“Subordinate clauses.”

 

Rey snorted and slapped his arm, giving it a squeeze.  It was like hitting marble.

 

“Okay, I have one,” she took another sip.  “What do you call someone who’s afraid of Santa?”

 

He shook his head, excited and smiling.  He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning.

 

“Claustophobic!”  Rey snickered at her own joke as he chuckled.

 

“Why did Santa go to jail?”  Ben asked, nudging her. “Come on, you can get this one.”

 

“Umm,” Rey tried to think.  She couldn’t. He was too close and he smelled nice.

 

“He sleighed an elf.”  She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead into his shoulder, giggling.  She was right, she did fit perfectly.

 

When she recovered she looked at him seriously.  “Okay, okay, this is a good one.”

 

“I’m ready,” he said, straightening.

 

“I don’t think you’re ready.”

 

“No, no I’m positive I’m ready.  Hit me.” He waved her on with his hand.

 

“Are you sure you can handle it?”  she spoke gravely.

 

His smile deepened and the color of his eyes seemed to change.  “I can take whatever you lay on me.”

 

Her knees softened under his stare.  Already suppressing giggles, she enunciated each word clearly.  

 

“Why does Santa Claus go down the chimney on Christmas Eve?”

 

She bit her lip and waited.  He studied her face and took a step forward, so she had to tilt her chin up to keep his eyes, as his smile melted into something else.  He looked like he was trying to read her mind.

 

Her heartbeat quickened.

 

“Why?” he said finally.

 

“Because it _soots_ him,” she said, and threw back her head, cracking up.

 

The giggles rippled through her and he put a hand on her back to steady her before she repeated, “it _soots_ him.”  

 

He watched her, shaking his head, until she finally composed herself with a sigh.

 

+++

 

Rey must’ve dragged Ben out on the dance floor, because he said he never danced.  Yet there they were, his hands on her hips, her laughing and reaching a hand around his neck as he talked low in her ear.  His lips accidentally brushed her skin and she tilted her head at the tickles on her neck.

 

A small crowd of support staff gawked at them from the corner.  Rey made a mental note that Americans were way too Puritanical for their own good.  Ugh. Also, she was definitely trashing the tights.

 

As the party wound down and they announced last call, Ben took her hand.  “I don’t want to say goodnight yet.”

 

She smiled at him.  “I don’t either.”

 

“I’ve got some whiskey in my office.  How about a nightcap?”

 

She shouldn’t, she really shouldn’t.  He was incredibly attractive, but Rey was new and should avoid making hasty decisions.  This was a potential colleague. There were many reasons she should not.

 

Despite all of them she nodded.  Because he looked at her like that, like no one ever had, and because she hadn’t had this much fun in weeks, or months, or maybe ever, and she didn’t want it to end yet.

 

Ben laced their fingers together and led her to the private elevators reserved for the penthouse level on the fourteenth floor.

 

“Oh, we can’t, we aren’t allowed up there,” she said.  

 

He retrieved a key fob and swiped it to unlock the elevator.  “Of course we can, it’s where my office is.”

 

They stepped onto the elevator and as the doors sealed shut the party sounds stopped.  It was just the two of them now.

 

It was quiet and dark on the top floor.  The ceilings were higher, the dark wood panelling and white marble a distinct change from the lower floors.

 

“You work up here?”  she asked in amazement.

 

“It’s not as glamorous as it seems.”

 

He turned a corner and unlocked his office door, leading her in and closing it behind them, then releasing her to switch on an amber lamp.

 

It was a huge space, easily the size of three associate’s offices combined, with room enough for a pair of leather sofas in the corner and floor-to-ceiling bookshelves lining an entire wall, filled to the brim with books.  

 

He walked past the sofa to pull open a small bar with a mini fridge.  “You take ice?”

 

Rey blinked.  She had lived in flats smaller than this office.  

 

“Sure.”

 

Rey crossed to the large plate glass window behind his desk and rose on her tiptoes, leaning over to get a better view.  In the distance, she could see the white marble of the Capitol building glowing golden in the night.

 

“Wow, Ben,” she murmured.

 

“It’s a lovely view,” he said.

 

She looked over her shoulder at him.

 

He was staring at her.  

 

A tingly feeling started in her scalp and poured down her back.  She walked back to him and took her drink from his hand, setting it carefully down on his desk.

 

Rey grabbed his tie and reeled him in, fist over fist, for a kiss.

 

His mouth was just as soft as she imagined.  Hot, whisky-flavored, generous.

 

She quite liked holding the tie, her other hand cupping his jaw, pulling him in close where she wanted him.  His hands dropped and grabbed two fistfuls of her ass and lifted, yanking her in to his body. She squeaked as they pressed together and grabbed his sturdy shoulders instead as he bent her backwards, grinding her hips into his.

 

His mouth found the juncture of her shoulder and throat and lodged there, working.  She moaned and arched her back as his hands clamped tighter on her rear. She felt like she was melting in his hands, changing states from solid to liquid under the heat of his mouth.

 

As her skin warmed from his touch, the itch of her tights became unbearable.

 

“Goddammit!” she exclaimed in frustration, and he released her abruptly and stood back in surprise.

 

“Oh, no, not you!” she said quickly, rubbing his arms.  “It’s these bloody tights, they’re killing me!”

 

The confused expression on his face settled into something methodical.  

 

“Let me help you with that.”

 

He maintained eye contact and reached down to the hem of her skirt, fingertips tracing the edge.  “May I?”

 

She leaned back on his desk and gripped the edge, all her heat collecting in her core, just inches away from his fingers.   _“Please,”_ she said.

 

He hooked his thumbs under the hem of her dress and inched it up slowly until it hit her hip.  Rey’s breath started to rattle as he lowered down one knee at a time, watching for her reaction with darkened eyes.

 

His hands slid down to her ankles and slowly traced their way up the back of her legs.

 

“These things are hurting you?”  He murmured, his wide palms climbing up, fingertips dipping inside her thighs as they rose steadily.

 

She nodded and bit her lower lip.

“We can’t have that.”  He reached her thighs and squeezed them.  Rey moaned and widened her stance, fire igniting under her skin.

 

“Is this okay?” he said, hesitating, waiting on her answer.  

 

 _“Yes,”_ the word flew out softly on an exhale.

 

His hands climbed up to massage her ass and then he hooked his fingers over her waistband and folded it down.  His eyes dropped to watch his hands unpeel her bare legs from the terror of the tights.

 

The sweet relief of finally shedding the red horrors was matched only by the delicious intensity of him stripping them off of her.  Rey leaned back against his desk and opened her thighs wider as he moved forward between her legs, dripping for his touch already.

 

He rolled the tights down to her ankles and then lifted her foot and took off a shoe.  He stripped the tights off and replaced the heel. She started to pant in anticipation as he did the same to her other leg.   

 

He tossed the hideous things away and she stood exposed as he kneeled before her, her black thong wet and waiting as her dress bunched at her waist, hands clenching the edge of his desk.   

 

“There you are,” he said and his smile scorched her.

 

His thumbs held her hip bones as his fingers gripped her steady.  

 

“I’m going to kiss it all better.”

 

He dipped down to her pussy and Rey moaned.

 

If she would’ve known there was potential for this moment to happen tonight, she may have paid better mind to her grooming situation.  Not that he seemed to mind in the least, based on the amount of enthusiastic lapping and humming coming from him as he mouthed on her slit.

 

He moved the drenched fabric of her thong to the side and sucked on her clit.  It was somehow hotter than if he stripped them off completely. Rey had to bite her bottom lip to keep quiet, the whimpers catching in the back of her throat.  

 

He hooked a knee over his shoulder and then eased in one finger, then two, gauging her reaction and finding it enthusiastic.  She rocked against his mouth, leaning back against his desk with her eyes closed, reaching a hand down to wind into his soft hair as he worked her up with his clever mouth.

 

His tongue swirled and stroked, and she came almost embarrassingly fast, legs shaking and choking back sobs, squeezing in on his fingers.  He stood up damn near glowing as if he just won summary judgment, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand and finally dropping his suit jacket.

 

Rey realized he just made her come in a full suit, with that terrible tie.  She smiled at him dizzily.

 

“Come here,” he said, offering his hand.  She took it and he backed up until he was sitting on the sofa, leading her to straddle his lap.

 

He kissed her again, holding her face, thumbs circling her cheekbones.  She tasted herself on his lips and rubbed against his hard cock as it pressed up at her through his dark fabric.  She suddenly realized she was drenching his trousers.

 

Rey pulled back.  “Ben, wait, I’m going to ruin your pants,” she said breathlessly.

 

He stared at her mouth like he was going to bite it.  “I don’t care. Ruin it.”

 

He kissed her neck and she rocked on him as he growled out, “Messy girl.”

 

That shouldn’t make her wetter.  It did. Rey moaned.

 

He unzipped her dress and peeled down one shoulder to reveal a single breast in a strapless bra.

 

He kneaded her tit and she rocked against him until he pulled down the cup and her nipple popped over the edge.  The moment it did, he dove down to take it into his mouth.

 

“Oh, damn,” she said and dropped her head back.  It was too good like this, he was too good. He sucked her tit in his mouth as she rocked against his cock, and she could come again just like this, she was sure.   

 

He sucked until she whined then he switched sides.  She was fully aware of becoming a panting, wet mess in his lap, and yet didn’t care one bit about it.

 

“Oh, god,” she moaned and tugged at his hair.  “Do you have a condom?”

 

He stopped and sat up, panting.  His full lips were flushed dark pink.  He looked wrecked already. “Uh. No, I don’t.  Do you?”

 

She shook her head.  “I really want to fuck you, Ben, but we need a condom.”

 

He nodded and kissed her mouth again.  She grabbed his hair and rubbed against his cock, still caged in his pants.  

 

She reached down to unzip and pull him out.  His cock was hot and hard, already leaking from the tip, a beautiful, thick cock.  She wanted it.  She stroked him up and down and he groaned in her mouth.

 

“Condom, Ben, think,” she said, hands working.

 

“I– I can’t think,” he said.  From him, that was saying something.

 

“Is there a bathroom with condoms?”  she said.

 

A smile flickered over his mouth as she squeezed his velvet length in her hands.

 

“What?” she said.

 

“I love the way you say that word in your accent.”

 

“What?  Condom?”

 

He closed his eyes and smiled again as she stroked him harder.

 

“Condom, condom, _condom_ ,” she whispered to his smiling lips, gripping him tight.  “We need a fucking condom, Ben.”

 

His eyes opened.  “Okay, okay, men’s bathroom in the lobby?  I think they’re there.”

 

“Okay, go,” Rey let go and leaned back.

 

“You’ll wait for me?  Because we don’t have to, we could just–”  

 

“I’ll wait.  Go!”

 

He lifted her off his lap and onto the sofa as she pulled up her dress and giggled.  He stood up quickly and bounced up and down to shift himself back into his pants.

 

“Wait for me,” he said, kissing her on the lips before he left.

 

When she was alone, Rey leaned back and closed her eyes, smiling to herself.  When she opened them, her eyes landed on a framed diploma.

 

For Benjamin L. Solo.

 

She sat upright.

 

Nightmare.

 

Partner Nightmare.

 

_Ben was the Partner Nightmare._

 

Ben with the delicious mouth, warm hands, and beautiful mind.

 

Ben, standing alone in the corner _because everyone was too terrified to speak to him._

 

Rey replayed Kaydel’s reaction and how people had stared at them as they danced and joked all night.  It all fell into place, piece by piece.

 

Ben, Partner Nightmare, was going to get a condom.

 

She put her face in her hands.  Oh, she’s made a name for herself around the office now.  After tonight, all kind of Puritanical names, she’s sure.

 

Rey stood and briefly considered fleeing, but shook off the thought.  What good would that do?  Everyone saw them together anyway, and it would make all of this worse.

 

All of _this._  What was this?  What was she doing?

 

She looked down at her bare legs, thighs still wet and glistening.

 

He did that.  Ben.  Huge, hot Ben, making her come with his clever mouth, making her laugh and forget everything for a night, making her want to just be with him.  

 

Wanting him.

 

And she did, she wanted him.  

 

Ben walked in the door, chest heaving.  

 

His face lit up with a mixture of hope and relief when he saw her, and her heartstrings plucked again.  No one looked at her that way, no one.

 

Rey didn’t care if they called him a nightmare.  He was her nightmare now.

 

“I was afraid you’d be gone,” he said, out of breath.

 

She smiled.  “Did you run?”

 

“You better fucking believe I ran.”

 

He strode in and she opened her arms to him.

 

+++

 

Fucking in an office is a lot more fun in theory than practice.  

 

There’s a distinct lack of soft things in offices, particularly his.

 

He bent her over his desk and it was hot, really hot, because she was sure he’d think of it every time he sat down at that desk from now until forever.  When he pressed inside, tender but mercilessly, it felt so good she keened.  But the minute he began to thrust, she was a little too short and he a little too tall to make it work easily, his thrusts rattling the desk and spilling her whisky on his papers.

 

The carpet was scratchy and Rey was done with scratchy things, so she straddled his lap again, this time slowly, slowly sinking down onto his cock as he watched her.  It was intimate and he could circle her clit while sucking on her tits.  It felt just right, perfect.

 

She unbuttoned his shirt and made him lift up his undershirt so she could feel his bare chest.  He was a chiseled god under his clothes, a secret only she knew.

 

Rey wouldn’t let him lose the tie, she had a relationship with the tie now.  He folded down the top of her dress to have better access to her tits, keeping them nice and warm with his mouth, and it bunched down loosely at her waist.

 

They could’ve stripped bare, there was no hiding what they were doing if they got caught.  But taking time to strip meant not touching each other for several moments, and that seemed unbearable.

 

“God, yes,” she moaned as he sucked on her skin.  She gripped his firm shoulders and slid up and down his cock, using gravity to her advantage.

 

He pulled off her chest to watch her and lifted his fingers to pinch and roll her nipple.  She cried out when he gave it a little twist.

 

“You need that, don’t you?  You need a little bite.”

 

She nodded, eyelids fluttering.  

 

“Yeah, you do.”  He twisted again and Rey clenched down on him and moaned.

 

Her pace quickened and he kissed her throat, biting at her skin.  He slapped a hand on her ass and she bucked on him, the sting making the pleasure sweeter.  

 

“Use me.  Come on my cock,” he whispered, and Rey closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his shoulder as she did what he said and rode him faster, chasing after her high.  

 

His fingers circled at her clit and she started to chant, “oh, oh,” along with her thrusts until she finally sat up straight with a gasp and threw her head back as she came, her cunt clutching at his cock as he kissed under her jaw.  

 

She collapsed on his shoulder and he turned them so she lay back on the sofa, one of his knees hanging off at an odd angle as he tried to fit.  He lifted her thigh up and slotted himself back in.

 

All the awkwardness was gone when he was filling her up.  She didn’t have to think or worry while he filled her so good.

 

She clasped her hands behind his neck and looked up under his jaw.  His eyes were closed tight in concentration as he dug himself in deep.  His strong arms flexed and he bit his lip as he started to slide out and in.  He opened his eyes and saw her watching.  Ben smiled at her as he snapped his hips.  She cooed to him and he moved faster, reaching for his peak.  Ben finally slammed in and rocked inside her, pulsing with a groan, the veins throbbing in his neck.  

 

When he was done, he kissed her mouth and between her breasts, pulling away to strip off the condom.  He wrapped it up in a tissue and zipped up his pants so he could throw it away.

 

Rey sat up and rearranged her bra.  She stood to smooth down her dress, reaching to zip it.  He walked over to help her and pulled up the last bit as she held up her hair, then planted a kiss on her neck.

 

Now that the heat of the moment was over, Rey shivered.  She hoped it wouldn’t be awkward, she didn’t want to ruin the night.  

 

He moved away from her to pick up his suit jacket as she stood up.

 

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked down.  “Um, I know this goes without saying, but I’ll say it anyway– this stays between us?”

 

His eyebrows drew together.  “Of course. I wouldn’t tell anyone, would you?”

 

“Oh, no.  Definitely not.  I keep my private life out of the office.”

 

“Me, too.”  He walked back to face her.  “Although, people saw us together tonight.  There will be talk, you know.”

 

He was watching for her reaction.  She shivered again and he draped his suit jacket over her shoulders, brushing her hair back over the collar.

 

She considered him, his dark eyes trained on hers, waiting for judgment.  He didn’t look so big and scary, not at all.

 

Rey issued her decision.  “People need to mind their own bloody business anyway,” she said.  “I don’t mind talk, do you?”

 

“No.”  His shoulders eased.

 

“Okay, then.”  She smiled.  “Then we have an understanding.”

 

“We do,” he concurred.  “What is it exactly?”

 

“Private life stays out of the office.”

 

“Right.”

 

“That means no more fucking in your office.”

 

“Right.  Fucking will be elsewhere?”  his eyebrows lifted.

 

“Right,” she said, and put her hand on his arm.  “Can you call me a Lyft?”

 

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  “Let’s share one.”

 

Rey nodded and then turned to scoop up the mess of red glitter on the floor, retrieving it and shoving it into a ball, stuffing it into his trash can triumphantly.

 

She was not going to care about appearances anymore and only do what felt natural and good from now on.  

 

Rey took Ben’s hand.

 

“Yes, let’s.”

 

+++

 


End file.
